loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrastey
Adrastey is a Bard-Dancer. She enjoys cosplaying as a certain songstress from a Japanese strategy game, whose outfit she attained from a special tie-in event. Her build is designed around her outfit, focusing on a Freezer/Evil Eye build as a result of her equips' set ability. In real life, she is a four-year Elder Tale veteran. However, she created a new character in order to make one that looked identical to Azura after the tie-in event was announced. Appearance Adrastey looks like a carbon copy of Azura, having used an appearance reset potion to do so. All of her Race of Ritual tattoos are hidden under her clothes. Personality Adrastey does her best at roleplaying Azura and tries to mimic her personality. As a result, she tends to be incredibly stoic, whether she's upset or elated. However, she is still more prone to showing her emotions, especially when frustrated or when her interest has been piqued. Much to the amusement of her teammates, she is most easily frustrated when she starts overusing ‹Lost in Thoughts All Alone›. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe, she was a big fan of games and often made covers of video game songs for her own amusement. She was in college, double-majoring in Music and Sociology with a minor in Dance. Although she has been playing Elder Tale for four years, she only logs on occasionally and isn't completely invested in the game. That, combined with the fact that she is using a second character, resulted in her relatively low level at the start of the series. A year and a half ago, she joined Green Garden when "Rose Knight" Beatrix became its guild master. Even though she hasn't been able to directly interact with Beatrix yet, she is satisfied being in the same guild as her idol. When the Catastrophe struck, she kept some of the guild's younger members from falling into despair with her songs and dances. Because of her build, she was selected to assist the guild in training newer players, much like Akiba's Summer Training Camp. Equipment *'Silent Dragon's Gown:' A dress made for a beautiful princess. The first of three set items, only equipped by Bards. If all the set items are equipped, she can use the skill Lost in Thoughts All Alone. **(When a male Bard equips this, the name is changed to "Silent Dragon's Raiment," the description replaces dress with suit, and the outfit has a different appearance.) *'Waterwheel:' A beautiful lance. The second of three set items. If all the set items are equipped, she can use the skill Lost in Thoughts All Alone. *'Pendant of Valla:' A magical pendant with the power to quell even dragons. The last of three set items. If all the set items are equipped, she can use the skill Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Skills and Abilities *''Lost in Thoughts All Alone:'' A Cover Song skill that can only be used by Bards with all three Azura set items equipped. It has two modes: Hoshido mode and Nohr mode. In Hoshido mode, the user can sing a song that casts ‹Sleep› on enemies, decreases enemy movement speed and reduces HP/MP regeneration rate; the gown appears white. In Nohr mode, it decreases enemy movement speed, attack speed, and reduces defensive parameters. **However, using this skill in either mode will drain the user's HP (and the amount drained increases the longer this song is active), and the user can only use this skill while dancing - they cannot attack or defend. In this way, it's argued that this isn't a "true" Cover Song, but rather a hybrid of a Support Song and a Cover Song. **In spite of the wide AoE of this skill and its strength compared to other skills, the HP drain is considered to be too risky to use constantly. **While performing this skill, trails of water will follow the user. Trivia *In-game, her username is spelled "adras+ey", but is still pronounced as "Adrastey." (Or at least, it's supposed to. Many people pronounce it as "adras-ey".) **Her username is derived from Adrasteia, a nymph in Greek mythology whose name means "inescapable." Gallery FE0_Azura_Artwork.jpg|''Lost in Thoughts All Alone'' in action Category:Bard Category:Dancer Category:Female Category:Race of Ritual Category:Real Life Female